The present invention relates to computing systems. Many programs are written with a particular type of processor in mind. Some programs are intended to be executed by a SIMD (single instruction multiple data) type processor. Some programs require the processor to be capable of multi-scalar execution in order to perform well. It would be desirable to provide multi-scalar execution capability to SIMD instruction set processors.